If Heaven
by RJ-Hodgins
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet again in the dirty bar bathroom in the sky. Technically a sequel to One Last Kiss, but can also be read as a stand-alone.


AN:Repost.

Written with I_Fly_Solo of LJ.

* * *

Callie almost didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. Dressed in jeans, a purple top, and her leather jacket, she looked every bit the way she had over 50 years ago. Her hair was long and jet-black and there wasn't a single wrinkle on her face.

Not even a minute ago, Callie Torres had closed her eyes and taken her last breath on Earth at the golden age of 90. She was simply too tired to keep going. Her body was run down and she hurt everywhere; not to mention that all those years without Arizona had really worn on her. Callie had done her best to keep living the way she thought Arizona would have wanted. She'd kept working until she couldn't anymore. She'd seen all of her children marry; she doted on all nine of her grandchildren. But there was a hole in her heart that time wouldn't shrink.

Now, though, Callie couldn't quite understand why she was over 50 years younger than she'd just been. And where was she? It looked a little bit like a bar she remembered going to in her younger days. But that wouldn't make sense; that bar had been closed for years. Unless...

Slowly, Callie turned her head. Suddenly, she felt like her heart was about to burst. She drew in a deep breath as she felt tears spring to her eyes.

***  
There was a moment when she saw Callie in front of her again after all those years that Arizona almost didn't believe that it was really here. She had spent so many years up here, watching over her family, reflecting on her life, spending time with the family and friends she had lost to this place over time. But none of it felt quite right because the one person she wanted to stand next to was down there. It was the most frustrating incompletion she had ever felt before. But now Callie was here. And she looked the same age as she had been when Arizona walked into this very bathroom and kissed her for the first time.

She opened her mouth to speak and she couldn't. She didn't know what her first words to Callie should be after all these years. "Hey.  
Ortho, right?" she finally asked, echoing the first words she ever said to her wife all those years ago.

"Oh my god," Callie whispered. She didn't trust herself to speak any louder; she didn't trust herself to move. She didn't even trust herself to blink. "Oh my god," she whispered again, dissolving into the happiest tears she could ever remember crying as one hand flew to her mouth. "Where are- are you- please-" There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but none of the mattered. All that mattered was for this to be real, for Arizona to be real. "Arizona."

Arizona could see that Callie was as shocked by their surroundings as she had been when she was back in her old college apartment with Tim, right after she had closed her eyes and taken her last breath on earth. "You and I are on the other side Calliope. I am your welcome to up here." She walked over across the room and put her hand on Callie's hip. "Welcome to our forever."

Without another word, Callie threw her arms around Arizona, pulling her in close. She buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck, breathing in the scent she hadn't smelled in far too long. Callie marveled in the sensation of Arizona's soft hair against her face.  
"Let me hold you," Callie whispered. "Don't say anything for a minute. I just need to hold you." She felt Arizona nod, and they stood together for a few moments, still save for one of Callie's hands running occasionally up and down Arizona's back. After enough time had passed, Callie pressed a kiss to Arizona's neck and straightened up, cupping her wife's face in her hands. "I missed you so much, Arizona."

Arizona missed the feeling of Callie's arms being around her the second that they left. But the feeling of Callie's hands cupping her face and the smile on Callie's lips were enough to make her able to tolerate Callie's arms not holding her anymore.

"I missed you too. Every second you were down there and I was up here I missed you." She felt the cracks in her heart heal just by looking into Callie's eyes again. "I watched you down there. Sometimes I would just watch you in the OR for a few hours. Just so I could see you do something that always brought you so much joy. I needed to see you happy. Even if it meant feeling so much pain because I wasn't there with you."

Callie smiled, slowly trailing a finger down Arizona's cheek. "Sometimes I almost felt like you were watching." Then she smirked. "You watched me shower, didn't you?"

Arizona looked offended, for about three seconds. "Only sometimes." She felt a deep blush start at the base of her neck and spread upwards. "You were my wife. I was just checking in to make sure you didn't fall or anything. It was out of concern!" she protested weakly.

"Uh-huh," Callie said, completely unconvinced. She smiled and shook her head. "Because you totally would have been able to help if I had fallen." A thought occurred to her. "Did you see everything? Kat's graduation? All the weddings? All the grandkids?" She began to ramble. "Sofia's daughter looks just like her. TD's younger son goes to Hopkins. He's never met you but he wanted to go where you went."

Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie, knowing even after all of these years that was the only surefire way to get her to stop rambling. "Yes, I saw Kat's graduation and every one of the weddings and births. I saw TD get shot and I saw Juan save all those people's lives overseas. I saw Sofia grow to be more and more like you every single day. I saw you win awards that made me wish I could have been there at your side to comfort you when you had to talk in front of all those people. I saw everything because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away." She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she spoke but made no move to clear it away.

"God, I love you so much," was the only other thing Callie could think of to say. She studied Arizona's face for a moment. "Heaven looks good on you," she said, a slow grin spreading across her face. "You're hot."

Arizona pulled back a little bit to let Callie look up and down her body, taking her all in. She might have looked Callie up and down too. "Heaven looks good on you, too." She ran her hands down Callie's sides, settling them on her hips. "Really, really, super awesome in fact." She was starting to feel things again, things she hadn't felt since she was a younger woman on Earth.

"Mm," Callie whispered, totally content. "I'm a little confused that we're young and hot again all of a sudden, but I'm not going to complain." She sighed happily, feeling as if her skin quivered under Arizona's touch. It had been so long since she'd felt her wife's hands on her, but at the same time, it felt like no time had passed. Arizona's hands were gentle, familiar, and Callie wanted nothing more than to melt into every sensation she experienced.

"You get to decide what age you want to be when you get up here. Any age at all," Arizona muttered as she ran her hands over Callie's backside. "It's just one of the pleasures of being up here," she muttered softly as their kisses started to become much more heated and their bodies started to press together more firmly. "Because I had already decided on this age you mirrored me." She explained further, her hands stroking to become much bolder on Callie's body.

"It's like I'm meeting you for the first time all over again," Callie remarked between kisses. "My subconscious is smart. All the wisdom of a 90-year-old in the body of a sexy vixen." She leaned in closer to kiss at Arizona's neck, loving how soft the skin was. Her kisses grew hotter as she began nipping and sucking, leaving little marks they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing. Arizona tasted so amazing, so sweet, and Callie just wanted to absorb every part of her.

Unable to hold back anymore, Arizona started to disrobe Callie. The leather jacket hit the floor first, followed by her shirt and then her bra. Once Arizona had a naked chest to work with she couldn't help but play with her two new toys. "I had forgotten how perky they were." She brought her lips down on Callie's chest, making marks here and there.

"You did not," Callie moaned, tipping her head back and pushing her chest further into Arizona's hands. "You don't forget that kind of thing. And I'll have you know that even when I was old and wrinkled, my boobs withstood the test of time." She purred in the back of her throat at the welcome sensation of Arizona's hands working her chest.

Arizona snorted as she moved lower before coming back off. "How about you take my top off for me and we compare?" She raised her eyebrow, barely holding back a smirk. She had missed the playfulness almost as much as she had missed the burning passion. "Unless you are too old, Grandma, to be able to do such things."

"Oh, it is on," Callie said, grabbing the hem of Arizona's shirt in her hands and pulling the whole thing up and over her head. "Well, now it's off. But you know what I mean." She set to work on Arizona's bra and sighed happily when her wife's breasts bounced into view. "Nope, never gonna get tired of seeing those." Without any preamble, she lowered her head and took one breast into her mouth. "Tastes the same," she husked after rounding off with a wet kiss. She moved to the other breast and tugged the nipple between her lips and teeth, flicking it back and forth with the tip of her tongue. "Feels the same."

Head lobbing back Arizona couldn't help but grip Callie's shoulders and hold on tight. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she hissed out as her breasts were assaulted but Callie's able tongue. "You are going to be the death of me," she muttered between sighs and pants. The thought that this hadn't happened in as many years as it had been hit Arizona. But she pushed that out of her head. Staying in the moment was the idea right now. There would be time to talk about the past later.

Callie stiffened almost imperceptibly at the mention of death, but the moment passed. They were together now; that was all that mattered.

"That'd be a pretty good trick, given where we are," she joked, reaching up to flick Arizona's other nipple with her fingers. "God, you are so hot."

"Steady, Calliope, I'm not going anywhere," Arizona reminded her before pulling her up into a kiss. She loved the feeling of Callie's bare chest against her, the feeling of skin on skin. "How about you and I do in this bathroom what we never were brave enough to before?" She smirked with an eyebrow quirked.

A shiver went through Callie's body at the words. Choosing not to respond verbally, she attached her lips to Arizona's and walked them backwards until Arizona's back hit the wall, never breaking the kiss. When they finally had to break apart to breathe, Callie looked Arizona in the eyes with a smoldering gaze and said, "Was this what you had in mind?"

"Sex against a wall is always what I have in mind," Arizona groaned as she felt her pants being tugged off and her underwear going with them. Her hands took a second to untangle in Callie's hair before moving down to reciprocate. But soon enough both women are naked, Arizona's back firmly against the wall. "Missed you, love you, need you," she said between kisses with her lover.

Callie laughed. "Yeah, that about sums it up." One hand weaving through blonde hair, Callie slid her other hand between Arizona's legs. She was torn between wanting to savor the moment, worship every inch of her wife's body, and make it last as long as possible, and not wanting to waste another second. It took Callie about three seconds to decide on the latter. It had been long enough already, and she literally had forever to take it slow. That thought brought another joyous flutter to Callie's chest. Without thinking about it any longer, she slid one long finger inside of Arizona. Overcome with emotion - and arousal - she let her head fall forward onto Arizona's shoulder as she began to move her finger, loving the feeling of warm wetness surrounding her so intimately.

Arizona didn't want to waste any more time. So many years she had thought of this moment, though of what it would be like to be held in Callie's embrace with her hand doing what it was doing now. She just wanted to feel good again and Callie always made her feel good. She moved two fingers inside of the wet heat waiting for her, a thumb finding that little nub of flesh that it knew so well. "I love you," she moaned as her own hand started its task.

Callie grunted loudly, eyes widening as her head jerked up. "I love you too," she managed to gasp. "And not just because you're - oh-" She moaned when Arizona hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. "Because you're doing that." She felt herself moving toward her peak already, and while part of her was sad it was going to be over so soon, she reminded herself that really, nothing would ever be over again. Still, there was one thing she really wanted to do. "Lie down," Callie said, her voice a little higher than usual. "On the jacket. Lie down."

The loss of the fingers that had been inside of her annoyed Arizona but she moved down and laid on the jacket. It smelled like Callie, making her wetter than before. "You have never eaten me out on your favorite jacket before." She laughed breathlessly, licking her lips. "I kind of love the idea, really. A lot.'

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about eating you out?" she husked. "Someone's sure of herself." With that, she scooted down Arizona's body and settled herself between her legs, not minding at all that the fingers that had been inside her were gone for the time being. "Lucky that's one of the things I like best about you." Callie turned her face in to one of Arizona's thighs, sucking the skin into her mouth.

Closing her eyes and relaxing against the Hoover-like abilities of her wife's mouth, Arizona couldn't help but smile. This feeling, this amazing feeling, was something not even heaven could give her. She was totally at peace in this moment, not caring about anything but the woman between her thighs. Reaching down, she slid her fingers into Callie's hair, guiding her as she went.

Quickly getting the message, Callie moved her mouth away from Arizona's thigh and enveloped her pussy, slowly savoring the flavor she loved so much. She took her time to kiss up and down Arizona's slit and run her tongue over her entrance before licking up and down. Arizona pulsed beneath her and Callie could feel herself getting swept away.

If another life form from a planet without sex had asked what this felt like, Arizona would have had to say it was in fact like dying and then going to heaven. There was no other way to explain the pleasure that was happening to her right now. The feeling of Callie's tongue doing what it was doing made Arizona's toes curl. "Oh, I'm gonna come," she whimpered mere second before the warmth spread out over her middle and then to the rest of her body.

Callie moaned in appreciation as she felt Arizona's hips buck under her face. Again, it felt like it had been ages and yet no time at all since she'd been here. While Callie gathered Arizona's taste in her mouth, she knew this was the beginning of forever.  
"Come here." Arizona tugged at Callie's shoulders, trying to get her hand near enough to Callie's middle to get her off too. She didn't want to be the only one getting off when Callie was all hot and bothered too. "You know I can't leave you high and not so dry after that." She smirked as her thumb went back to Callie's clit.

Callie rolled her hips against Arizona's hand and moaned through gritted teeth. "Does it make me a perv if I dreamed about this every night?" she gasped. As old as she'd gotten, she'd never forgotten what this felt like. She could feel how wet she was getting, could feel how slippery Arizona's fingers were becoming. Callie could feel herself getting ever closer to the edge. "Harder," she pleased. "Please, harder."

"You got it, babe," Arizona muttered as she ran her fingers over Callie's clit harder, remembering how she liked it. She wanted to give Callie everything that should could want, making things as good for her as she could right now. "I love you," she murmured right before Callie's body couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh!" Callie jerked and spasmed, crying out in ecstasy. She couldn't control the movements of her body and she didn't want to, happy to give herself over to sensation and warmth. This was the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. It was like she was experiencing everything on an entirely new spiritual plane, and the feeling was indescribable and so overwhelming she nearly burst into tears. She rolled her hips against Arizona's hand and threw her head back. Everything was Arizona. Everything was awesome.

"Hey you." Arizona brushed the hair out of Callie's eyes when she opened them again. "I know we both waited a lot time to do that again. Worth it?" She wondered if all their years apart had dampened any of the desire that Callie had for her, though she knew she was silly for thinking that.

"I'll let you know when I can talk again," Callie joked, collapsing bonelessly (the irony didn't escape her) over Arizona. "Oh my god, Arizona. So worth it. Let's do that every day for the rest of time, alright?"

Arizona felt a weight lift off of her chest, oddly at the same time Callie was laying on it. "Deal." She kissed Callie's cheek softly. "How about we get redressed and go see the house? I had to be somewhere so I built one I think you'll like."

"You built us a house?" Callie asked in awe. She swallowed as tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. "You knew I'd find you here one day, didn't you? You always knew I'd make it here." She pressed her forehead against Arizona's, moved beyond belief once again at her wife's uncompromising faith in her.

"I knew that one day I would be with you again. There wasn't a question in my mind that one day you and I would be up here." Stroking Callie's neck she breathed in her wife's scent, having missed it so much. "Come on, I wanna show you where home is now." By the time they stood up they were clean and redressed. "This is heaven. There are some perks." She smiled at Callie's confusion.

"Then how come your clothes didn't just fall off when I looked at you?" Callie asked. "That doesn't seem fair." She took Arizona's hand in her own as they made their way out of the bathroom into whatever was beyond them.

"Because I didn't want them to just fall off. Half the fun of making love with you is undressing. But next time they can." Arizona held her hand out for Callie, giving her a warm smile. "Remember how we wanted it by the sea with a view? I think I did pretty well with that."

"Sure, make me do all the - oh my god." Callie cut her banter short when she saw what was in front of her. "This is our house. We were going to...but we never..." She found herself too awestruck to speak, so she opted to throw her arms around Arizona, pulling her in close once again. "You're incredible," she murmured into Arizona's neck. "This is perfect." Callie thought her heart might explode, it was so full of love and wonder.

In front of them was a large house on a cliff overlooking the water. There was a path down to a small beach and a garden on the side. It was the house they had talked over for years but never really had the time or the energy to create. "When I came here there was only one place I wanted to live while I waited for you. One place I wanted us to call home." She guided Callie up the path and to the house.

Without warning, Callie scooped Arizona into her arms and wrestled the front door open with one hand. "I've always wanted to do this," she said softly. "Let me take you home, Arizona."

Suddenly, Callie no longer cared about how long she'd had to wait or how much she'd had to go through in life to get here. She was here. She was with her Arizona. She was in heaven.

She was home.


End file.
